This invention relates generally to an improved means of light-weight, collapsible, and portable mobility for individuals who must be in the prone position, such as those having a physical handicap.
In the past, prone boards have been equipped with wheels, such as the Ambulatory Wheelstand disclosed in Daniel W. Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,714, see also L. E. Hoffman's Hospital Buggy, U.S. Pat. No. 651,605, W. F. Berstein's Vehicle for Hospital and Other Purposes, U.S. Pat. No. 922,841, W. F. Bernstein's Stretcher for Hospital and Other Purposes, U.S. Pat. No. 970,877 and L. Q. Peterson's Mobile Carrier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,030. Some of these have been combined with a collapsible support frame, such as R. L. Hastings' Foldable Utility Cart, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,429, I. C. Klingler's Collapsible Stretcher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,250, E. Sullivan's Portable Cot, U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,453, O. L Herod's Stretcher, U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,496, and H. Liedtke's Folding Stretcher, U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,607. However, there has not been a device, which allows individuals who must be prone to be self-mobile, while being capable of rapid and easy collapse and portability.
Therefore, the primary object of this invention is to provide people who must be prone the means to move about in our society less encumbered and to make the task of their supporters easier. Individuals who must be prone rely upon others for much of their mobility, i.e. interfacing with various modes transportation other than their personal mobility device. It has long been known that there is a need to make these personal mobility devices, such as wheel chairs, stretchers and carts, as portable as possible, so that they may accompany the disabled individual on other modes of transportation. This invention will greatly reduce the task of those who support such individuals and thus increase the mobility of such individuals throughout the spectrum of modes of transportation.